El filo de mi espada
by Sashel
Summary: Cuando Anya la ve por primera vez ella gruñe. Ella no ve a un próximo comandante -porque la niña a nacido con la sangre nocturna. Ella solo ve a una niña pequeña de dos años, de cabellos rubios al igual que su padre y un par de ojos tan azul que compiten contra el cielo. Ve a una niña que se oculta detrás de los pies de su padre
1. Chapter 1

**/Actualizado/**

Cuando Anya la ve por primera vez, ella gruñe con desaprobación.

Porque ella no ve a un guerrero como todos prometieron que seria, ella no ve a la fuerte hija del comandante y una valiente sanadora que luchó al frente de la batalla sin importar que su extenso vientre se interpusiera en el camino.

Ella no ve a un próximo comandante,-porque la niña a nacido con la sangre nocturna.-

Ella solo ve a una niña pequeña de dos años de cabellos rubios al igual que su padre y un par de ojos tan similares a un cielo estrellado. Ve a una niña que se oculta detrás de los pies de su padre, un hombre imponente.

Anya tiene cuatro años cuando la ve por primera vez. El comandante ha cabalgado hasta su pueblo como una patrulla rutinaria para asegurar las líneas de la frontera, y con el trae a su hija, para mostrarla a su clan y vean a un posible _Heda_ en ella.

Cuando cae la noche, Anya va a hurtadillas por el bosque, para ver al hombre imponente. Ella lo encuentra sentado en solitario mirando al cielo, y sobre su regazo, descansa la figura pequeña de su hija, el murmura en voz baja palabras amables, en ocasiones señalando al cielo y mostrando a su hija las estrellas más brillantes, contando las historias que otros ya conocen pero la niña en sus regazo desconoce.

Anya ve a un padre amoroso que nunca tuvo y una niña que no puede ser ella.

Ella siente la punzada en su pecho, al ver como el hombre fuerte, es blando solo para su hija.

Anya es llevada a la casa de huérfanos cuando su madre finalmente muere por la enfermedad, ella tiene cuatro años y llora la pérdida de su madre, porque ella fue testigo de su último aliento, ella estaba junto a su madre moribunda, sosteniendo su mano temblorosa y débil, sintiendo como la piel se enfrió en su tacto cuando los minutos se convirtieron en horas y nadie vino en ayuda.

El hambre en su estómago solo la hace más débil y el frio que golpea sus huesos la hace titiritera y encogerse más profundo en sus ropas desgastadas en busca del calor.

Y ella recuerda a la niña de cabellos rubios, como su padre la sostuvo con afecto y adoración, envolviendo su cuerpo en la capa roja de su hombro cuando la niña mostro un pequeño indicio de frio.

Y ella siente los celos burbujeando en su interior.

El clan se convierte en un alboroto cuando el diez de octubre finalmente llega, todos ellos hablan con entusiasmo el cumpleaños del pequeño guerrero, pues el hijo del comandante, está festejando su tercer cumpleaños, todos ruegan a los espíritus por la seguridad de la niña, que la enfermedad nunca llame a su puerta y su vida sea larga y prospera, que no pase el frio por las noches y su estómago sea satisfecho con los alimentos.

Todos susurran sus plegarias a los espíritus del bosque, y Anya los mira y escucha, ninguno de ellos recuerda que su cumpleaños fue hace dos días atrás, ninguno de ellos dio palabras de aliento u ofreció un trozo de pan para calmar su hambre de días sin comer.

Y Anya siente un pequeño pinchazo de ira hacia la niña.

Cuando el comandante pasa por el pueblo, todos salen a recibirlo, inclinando sus cabezas con respeto, Anya es cinco años ahora, ella se abre paso entre los cuerpos emocionados hasta llegar a la primera fila para ver al comandante montar sobre una gran bestia negra que resopla el aliento frio.

Y detrás de él, su hija cabalga.

La niña cubre su cabeza con la gorra de su chaqueta, es abrigada del frio, ocultando la mitad de su rostro en una brillante bufanda roja larga que se envuelve con seguridad alrededor de su cuello para brindar el calor tan necesario.

Ella no ha crecido demasiado desde la última vez que Anya la vio, la bestia debajo de ella es tan grande que la hace ver mucho más pequeña mientras monta por su propia cuenta un caballo blanco.

Anya ve el destello de azul brillante cuando ella levanta la cabeza por un momento para ver a la multitud, y por un momento mira a los niños que con entusiasmo gritan a su comandante.

Anya frunce el ceño cuando la niña la mira directamente, La mirada de Anya es fría y pesada, intimidante de una forma que hace que la niña se encoja y aparte la mirada de ella, ocultando su rostro en la seguridad de la bufanda.

Anya se siente victoriosa.

Cuando el convoy finalmente pasa, dejando atrás solo las huellas de los caballos, las personas comienzan a dispersarse y murmurar.

 _"La has visto? Ella es preciosa!"_

 _"No cabe duda que será un gran guerrero y un comandante tan grande como su padre! Si los espíritus la eligen no hay guerrero que la detenga!"_

Anya siente la ira comenzar a burbujear, ella no vio a un guerrero, solo es una niña demasiado temerosa paras sostener la mirada por más de un par de segundos, porque nadie lo ve?

 _"Ella también está vistiendo el rojo"_

 _"..."_

 _"…"_

El pueblo cae en silencio, regresando a sus tareas con un rostro ensombrecido.

/

Anya es seis años cuando conoce a Indra.

La mujer es estoica y el rostro marcado por las cicatrices de la guerra, es joven pero sus ojos fríos deslumbran y cuentan tantas batallas y tantos seres queridos perdidos por las garras de la guerra.

Ella la observa en completo silencio, barriendo sus ojos por su cuerpo escuálido y delgado, centrando su mirada por más tiempo en los ojos castaños de Anya, ella trata de pararse más derecha de una forma desafiante.

Indra se ha convertido en el líder de Ton DC, la mujer es joven, con una agilidad para la espada y una mente brillante en la batalla, inflando su pecho con orgullo, defendiendo el territorio de los enemigos. La mujer dedica un par de miradas a ella cuando la encuentra por las calles de Ton DC dando un rígido movimiento de cabeza en saluda cada vez que se encuentran.

Anya tiene ocho años cuando ve por primera vez a los reapers, son bestias, las sombras de los hombres que un día fueron, los ojos ciegos de ira y violencia, de alguna manera encontraron la manera de penetrar en Ton DC, masacrando a todo el que se interpone en su camino, con la saliva goteando de sus bocas con cada grito que rasga sus gargantas abiertas.

El miedo es un sentimiento que paraliza el cuerpo de Anya, manteniéndola oculta detrás de un árbol que brinda seguridad con las sombras de la noche, puede escuchar los gritos de guerra y los heridos, el choque de espadas y los gritos violentos inhumanos de los reapers.

Al asomarse desde su escondite, es capaz de ver a Indra, la mujer lucha sin miedo alguno en sus ojos, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de ira y una promesa de matar a todos los enemigos, la espada en su mano, parece estar pegada a su brazo y ser parte de ella, cortando los cuerpos del oponente.

Pero la mujer está demasiado concentrada en mutilar el cuerpo de su oponente, siendo ciega al segundo que se acerca desde su punto siego en la espalda. Anya grita una advertencia, dando tiempo a la mujer para girarse y degollar el cuello del reaper. Indra la mira por un segundo demasiado largo, antes de continuar su lucha.

Anya tiene once años cuando Indra finalmente se acerca a ella, la mujer se levanta en toda su estatura, con la mano apoyada en la espada de su cintura, más por una costumbre que intimidación.

"Tú eres Anya." Dice en voz fría y cortante, no es una pregunta y tampoco da tiempo para responder si así fuera "Sabes lo que es un segundo?" Y Anya no lo sabe, porque su pueblo es mayormente de agricultores y no de guerreros. Desde que fue llevada a la casa de huérfanos, posteriormente fueron movidos a Ton DC. Así que niega.

"Un segundo es alguien a quien se entrena y si muestra valía, alguien de confianza. Puedo enseñarte a luchar, pero debo advertirte que no será fácil, normalmente, un segundo no se escoge hasta que es doce o trece años, en tu caso, es distinto, te e vito y pareces ser uno de pensamiento rápido, diferente al resto."

Y Anya acepta.

Indra es cortante, ella la despierta cada mañana antes que el sol se levante y Anya protesta cada vez que lo hace, gimiendo por la falta del sueño pero aprendido la lección, si no despierta a la primera advertencia, Indra regresara con un balde de agua fría y lo echara en su cara sin importar si es demasiado frio.

Indra la obliga a correr cada mañana alrededor de un claro mientras Indra se sienta al centro del lugar con la espada en mano mientras afila con calma y murmura.

"Correr te ayuda a mejorar tu condición, sí no eres capaz de correr, no serás capaz de sostener una espada, y morirás." Indra repite las mismas palabras cada vez que Anya se queja. "Levántate y corre hasta que tus piernas se sientan entumecidas o simplemente dejes de sentirlas. Y si tus piernas cede, corre con tus brazos."

"Es imposible correr con los brazos!"

"Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos Anya, Ahora continua corriendo!"

Los primeros dos meses, Indra se encarga de formar el cuerpo débil de la niña, la obliga a correr cada día más y más hasta que su piernas cede por completo y ella se queda mirando al cielo despejado con el pecho agitado y sus pulmones ardiendo.

"No es justo" Murmura entre gruñidos cuando Indra la obliga a ser sentadillas

"No es justo que?" Murmura Indra sin apartar los ojos de su segundo "Continua, aun te faltan diez"

"Por qué nosotros tenemos que esforzarnos para luchar las guerras de otros."

Indra parece sorprendida en un momento.

"El mundo es así, aprendes a luchar o mueres."

"No lo hace la _hija_ del comandante" Gruñe Anya con esfuerzo para levantar su peso del suelo. "Tal vez ella está dormida a estas horas..." Y ella mira al cielo oscuro de la mañana, es tan temprano y fresco, con las estrellas brillando aun sobre sus cabezas.

Indra se burla, es cortante y sin humor.

"Klark?" Ese es su nombre.?

"Probablemente, no conozco su nombre y no deseo asarlo. Ella no me agrada!"

"La has visto?" Pregunta Indra levantando la ceja lentamente.

"Solo dos veces" Gruñe Anya con las piernas temblorosas.

"Como puede desagradarte si solo la has visto dos veces?"

"Ella parecía débil, no puede ser la hija del comandante sí parece tan débil, no sería un buen comandante y solo deshonra el nombre de su padre y su madre."

"Estas celoso?"

"No"

"Tú lo estás. Porque celas?"

"No lo hago!"

"Celas su vida-

"Si! Celo porque tiene lo que yo no tengo y deseo! Tiene una cama caliente por las noches, la comida! Y un padre amorosa que la protegería de todo y todos!"

Indra la estudio en silencio, centonase frente a su segundo mientras limpiaba su espada. Y Anya se siente tan débil por decirlo en voz alta, se siente avergonzada y enojada con sigo misma.

Indra toma una respiración profunda, apartando la mirada y ver el cielo sobre ellas.

"El comandante no luchara una sola batalla por su hija, Anya."

"p-pero el es el comandante-

"Y por tal razón no puede ser egoísta y pensar primero en su hija antes que su pueblo. Alguna vez viste la capa roja que cubre la niña?" Y Anya recuerda la brillante bufanda roja y asiente "Es entrega como una muestra de protección, cualquiera que la vea se dará cuenta que pertenece al comandante y servirá como un escudo de todo daño... pero, es una espada de doble filo, los enemigos del comandante lo ven como una bandera alentadora para ser tomado por ellos, una debilidad del comandante."

"Al ser el hijo del comandante, su vida está en constante riesgo."

"Y si un día es tomada por el enemigo, el comandante tendría que darla por muerta si no desea mostrarse débil para todos nosotros y su enemigo." Indra guardo silencio, observando a su segunda.

"Ella no posee una comida caliente cada noche antes de dormir... su menor es Tito" Murmura Indra, como sí al decir el nombre del hombre, lo dice todo.

Indra la observa y una sonrisa burlona aparece en sus labios fríos. "Si no te das prisa... la hija del comandante terminara pateándote el trasero."

Y algo en Anya se enciende, una chispa de fuego y determinación que la obliga a entrenar más duro cada día, despertar antes que Indra y correr más lejos y más rápido.

Anya tiene trece años cuando ve a Klark otra vez.

Klark tiene once años ahora, y viaja con el comandante a Ton DC . Ella monta detrás de su padre, con la bufanda cubriendo su cabeza, el comandante desmonta de su cabello con elegancia y así lo hace su hija, la niña ha crecido notablemente, el cabello más largo, recogido con intricadas trenzas que solo manos expertas son capaz de hacer, con un cuerpo se a construido, lentamente tomando el cuerpo de un guerrero. La niña no lleva un arma en su cuerpo, y Anya endereza la espalda y pone su mano en la espada que cuelga de su cadera, un regalo de Indra cuando cumplió trece años.

Se baja de un salto ágil que sorprende a Anya, la niña se mueve detrás de su padre, un par de pasos atrás y permanece en silencio mientras su padre habla con Indra.

El comandante planea quedarse un par de días mientras espera a su segunda escolta, rápidamente las tiendas son formadas y en cuestión de minutos un campamento temporal está en Ton DC.

"Klark es bueno verte otra vez." Indra es fría en su saludo y voz cortante, pero sus ojos brillan con una chispa silenciosa al ver a la niña.

"General Indra" Saluda Klark y ella es feliz al ver a la mujer, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios rosas infantiles.

Anya la encuentra en el lago más tarde ese día. La niña tira rocas en él una y otra vez, con su atención absorta en las piedras que revotan sobre el agua, do o tres y cuatro veces antes de hundirse en el lago. Ella no parece percatarse de la llegada de Anya.

El viento silva cuando Klark arroja las rocas con una gran fuerza y velocidad sobre el lago, como el chasquido de una flecha siendo disparada.

"Asustaras a los peses" Gruñe Anya, apretando el agarre en el balde que utilizaba para llevar agua todo el tiempo, la niña salta asustada por la repentina voz de Anya y ella se burla por la niña distraída.

"Si yo fuera un enemigo te habría matado más de una vez" Escupe Anya, acercándose a la orilla del rio para tomar el agua en su balde.

Cuando no obtiene una respuesta, Anya resopla en voz alta, acercándose a la orilla del lago, colocándose en cuclillas para sumergir el balde tratando de evitar que la basura flotante entre en el.

Ve a la niña retroceder un par de pasos, saliendo de su punto de vista, y ella la ignora.

Es rápido sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, siente al precio repentina en su esplenda, empujándola con fuerza al frene y pierde el equilibro, dejando escapar un grito extraño por la sorpresa de caer al agua, y el lago la abraza con su aguas frías, ella gruñe y jadea, saliendo a la superficie, no es demasiado profundo, pero aun así la sorprende.

Ella ve el destello de rojo y dorado desaparecer entre las sombras del bosque verde y siente la ira calentar su cuerpo, porque la niña simplemente la empujo al agua sin alguna advertencia.

Anya sigue siendo trece años cuando siente el tierno beso en sus labios, los labios de Klark son suaves, tan diferentes de sus manos callosas, la niña tiene que pararse de puntillas para besar con reverencia sus labios en un beso casto y de despedida, el corazón de Anya late con fuerza en su pecho amenazando con salirse de su pecho y saltar a las manos de Klark para que lo lleve con ella a Polis y no ser abandonado.

Siente sus piernas débiles, una sensación que solo a sentido cuando corre demasiado. Pero ella no está corriendo ahora, está de pie, con la planta de sus pies echando raíces debajo de ella sin atreverse a moverse un segundo.

Anya siente sus ojos picando en lágrimas que no desea derramar por vergüenza, por parecer débil ante la niña que ha robado su corazón sin su consentimiento. Pero las lágrimas ignoran sus intentos por no parecer débil, y ruedan por sus mejillas calentando su camino hasta la mandíbula y regar el suelo de musgo con su agua salada.

"Por qué me besas... porque lo haces ahora cuando te marchas..." Susurró Anya con pesar, viendo el rostro sonriente de la niña que un día odio y celo y ahora ama con reverencia.

"Porque tal vez no tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo nunca más..." Susurra, con un dolor oculto entre sus palabras. "Eres especial para mí, Anya..." Susurra, tomando la mano de Anya para besar los nudillos blancos, Anya siente su rostro calentarse y su vergüenza solo aumenta cuando ve la sonrisa burlona de Klark.

La ve alejarse sin decir una palabra más.

Anya ve montar a la niña en su caballo junto al comandante, la ve mirarla con un extraño anhelo y amor que nunca antes vio en alguien más, la ve partir y ve como su corazón viaja entre sus manos, y ella ruega a todos los espíritus para que Klark trate con cuidado su joven y tierno corazón.

Cada noche se acuesta mirando al techo de la tienda, orando a los dioses por la seguridad de Klark, para que ella duerma sus noches tranquilas y piense en ella al menos una vez al día, se siente débil al pensar de tal manera y eso la enfurece y avergüenza, aprieta los puños con tanta fuera e intenta odiar a la niña otra vez como antes, pero entonces recuerda la sonrisa infantil y el brillo de sus ojos azules y la forma en que dice su nombre y su pecho se contrae en un dolor sordo y profundo.

Cuando Indra le dice que estarán viajando a Polis. Anya intenta con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse tranquila y no estallar en una sonrisa gigante y pedir cundo se marcharan, ella asiente con firmeza y se marcha a su tienda para empacar todas sus cosas sin saber exactamente qué día partirán.

El viaje a polis es una tortura, Indra los guía de forma rápida pero no lo suficiente para Anya, es la primera vez que viaja a polis y la excitación que muestra en su cuerpo confunde a los guerreros por su entusiasmo de conocer la capital el clan por primera vez. Y no por el entusiasmo que siente al saber que vera una vez más a Klark luego de dos meses.

El viaje es un total de dos días, durmiendo las noches completas, a pesar de que Anya cuestiono a Indra diciendo que estarían mucho antes si tan solo corrieran todo el tiempo sin dar descanso a los caballos.

Al llegar ella no toma la ciudad en lo absoluto, sus ojos están puestos solo en la gran torre donde sabe que Klark está, ella sigue a Indra en el interior al ascensor que se muerte tan lento, en un principio el movimiento extraño la aterra y la hace mareada, aferrándose con fuerza al costado de Indra, Pero finalmente llegan a la sala de tronos y Anya siente su cuerpo débil.

Porque finalmente está viendo a Klark.

La niña permanece en silencio a la izquierda de su padre, de pie de forma estoica y sin mirar a nadie.

Su cabello a crecido y se trenza con elegancia a un lado de su cráneo dejando al descubierto su piel, la ropas son limpias y elegantes, con una camisa de manga larga gris y a su cintura un cinturón que cuelga a su derecha una pequeña bolsa de cuero, con la bufanda en su cuello.

Ella no presta atención cuando Indra se presenta, en ella no se encuentra la amabilidad que mostro hacia Indra la última vez, y no parce tomar la presencia de Anya en lo absoluto.

Es que se a olvidado tan pronto de ella?

Ya no son los amigos?

Ella no presta atención a la conversación, centrándose todo el tiempo en Klark, la niña que no parece reconocer la presencia de nadie.

Anya a tenido suficiente, si Klark no quiere verla o registrar su presencia, ella tampoco lo hará. Y por primera vez mira a su alrededor.

Ella ve a un hombre, alto y estoico y sinceramente aterrador.

Con el cráneo rapado y tatuado con una larga tunca que besa el suelo bajo sus pies. El permanece silencioso y frio a la derecha de Heda, con las manos detrás de la espalda reflejando la posición de Klark.

Anya ve su rostro arrugarse con irritación por algo de la conversación, pero en ningún momento habla. Es solo cuando mira por el balcón que parece darse cuenta del tiempo.

"Heda, es tiempo de retirarme" El comandante asiente y el hombre se inclina con reverencia a su comandante, Klark finalmente reacciona, imitando al hombre y comenzar a caminar detrás de el sin mirar a nadie aun cuando pasa junto Anya.

"El hombre es el mentor de Klark" le dice Indra cuando finalmente salen de la reunión, es tarde ahora, con el crepúsculo brillando sobre sus cabezas. Cuando salen a pasear a las calles de la ciudad. "El no es muy amable y toma la formación de Klark muy enserio, el no perdona las distracciones"

Y mientras más Indra habla de Tito, más le desagrada a Anya.

Ellas los encuentran en el campo de entrenamiento, el hombre infla su pecho con orgullo cuando ve a su alumno derrumbar a un guerrero formidable, golpeando con fuerza bruta en el pecho del hombre con un bastón, girando en sus manos y detrás de su espalda y golpear la mandíbula del hombre sin alguna vacilación en su cuerpo, y un sonido sordo que estremece al guerrero golpeado.

Es fascinante y casi salvaje, y Anya no puede apartar la mirada de la niña. Porque ella solo tiene once años de edad y ella se mueve como un guerrero experimentado para la guerra.

Klark corre detrás del hombre, golpeando la parte trasera de la rodilla con la punta de su bastón, obligando al hombre a caer en su rodilla frente a ella, y con fuerza, golpea el bastón en la nuca del guerrero, con una fuerza bruta que rompe el bastón por la mitad.

El hombre gime y se tambalea al frente utilizando sus manos para recuperar el equilibrio a cuatro patas en el suelo.

"Es suficiente Klark" Corta Tito cuando ve a la niña levantar la mitad que aun sostiene en su mano para golpearlo por segunda vez en la cabeza del hombre como sí intentara decapitarlo. El cuerpo de Klark se congela en el comando de su mentor, deteniendo el bastón en el último momento.

Y Tito infla su pecho en orgullo cuando su aprendiz lo obedece.

"Regresemos a la torre, Klark. Continuaremos con tus lecciones de estrategia" El joven guerrero asiente, inclinándose para recoger el trozo de bastón faltante, rodeando el cuerpo del guerrero aun aturdido para seguir a su mentor.

Y por segunda vez, Anya siente el dolor y la ira en su interior.

Pero entonces Klark pasa junto a ella, teniendo el más pequeño de los roses fugas con sus nudillos en la mano de Anya y siente su cuerpo calmar el miedo de sentirse abandonada. Porque el gesto es pequeño y casi fantasmal, pero Klark la reconoce.

Y entonces sus miedos se calman una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tito dijo que pronto estarán llegando nuevos nightblood..." Klark giró distraídamente el tallo de una pequeña flor entre su dedo índice y pulgar, con la mirada persistente entre los pétalos blanco y rojo de la flor. Una pequeña sonrisa acarició sus labios, "Se supone que nadie puede saberlo..." Murmuro con un tono de culpabilidad, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a Anya.

Anya puede ver el brillo de felicidad en lo profundo de los ojos azules, para algunos puede resultar extraño el entusiasmo de tener nuevos niños en la torre, pero Anya entiende. Klark a pasado todo estos años en completa soledad, sin contacto alguno con otros niños de su edad, al recibir la noticia que otros niños estar viviendo en la misma torre, es tan impresionante para ella.

Al no tener una respuesta por parte de Anya, la niña suspiro en voz baja, apartando la mirada "Me disculpo sí te e ofendido, Anya..." Murmuro con sinceridad en su voz. "no era mi intención ignorarte, pero mi mentor, Tito, no aprueba una distracción" explicó "Solo puedo reunirme contigo en mi tiempo libre, y desde que la noticia de nuevos nightblood a llegado a Tito, el a sido mas estricto con mis lecciones."

"Por que estaría molesta?" Respondió con indiferencia en su voz. "No me importa en lo absoluto lo que hagas, Klark." La niña frunció los labios, sintiendo como el picor de aquellas simples palabras, se hundían profundamente en su tierno corazón. No podía perder la amistad de Anya, literalmente, era su único amigo en todo el mundo.

Pero Anya tiene que entender.

Tito no era un hombre de tomar a la ligera, el era severo con su entrenamiento y amable en las recompensas, pero nunca aprecia una distracción, su trabajo, era entrenar al siguiente comandante y el trabajo de Klark, era aprender todo para convertirse en un buen comandante y la llama la eligió.

Anya observó a la joven niña sentada junto a ella, son solo niños después de todo, la inocencia sigue brillando en e l interior de los ojos de Klark, la curiosidad infantil, el hambre por aprender es visible entre todo lo que hace, con ojos alerta siempre observando hasta el mas pequeño de los detalles, no consiente de ello, solo siempre curiosa por aprender algo nuevo. La forma en que observa los movimientos de otros guerreros mientras los veía luchar y como ejecuto algunos movimientos de ellos contra su oponente.

Ella a ganado nuevas cicatrices.

Dos meses atrás, Klark no tenia una cicatriz sobre su labio, la ultima vez que la vio, ella no poseía una en su mejilla o sobre su ceja, las blancas cicatrices que salpican los nudillos de la niña, todas ellas, tienen historias que contar, y Anya esta deseosa de saber todo detrás de aquellas cicatrices.

quiere peguntar si fueron a causa de Tito u otro guerrero, si Klark estaba demasiado distraída para esquivar los golpes o su oponente era mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de ellas.

"te extrañe" murmuró la niña mas joven, su voz es pequeña, como si tuviera miedo de decirlo en voz alta y la debilidad la inundara. "Tito dijo que el comandante estaría viajando a Ton DC pronto, pero ya no puedo acompañarlo... Tito dice que es una distracción para mi formación, una perdida de tiempo que bien podría estar utilizando para aprender nuevas estrategias."

La niña sonrió con tristeza, apartando una vez mas la mirada de la flor para ver los ojos de Anya.

"Solo podremos vernos cuando Indra venga a Polis para entregar informes de general..." Anya suspiro.

"Eres la hija del comandante, Klark. Puedes decidir viajar con tu padre y todos aceptarían."

"Soy un nightblood, Anya. Pertenezco a Polis" respondió Klark.

"...No es justo" murmuró Anya, no es justo en lo absoluto. Klark ofreció la flor magullada a Anya, sosteniéndola en el aire cunado Anya se limitó a ver la flor pequeña, algunos pétalos eran faltantes y el tallo estaba ligeramente doblado y magullado, pero aun así seguía siendo preciosa.

"Por favor ten paciencia..." Susurró Klark, "Heres mi único amigo, ...por favor no me abandones" el grito de voz ronca, erizó la piel de Klark, la niña se congelo por un instante antes de entregar a toda prisa la flor a Anya, levantándose del suelo y comenzar a correr en direcciona la voz sin esperar un a respuesta de Anya.

Anya vio a Tito salir de entre los campos de entrenamiento, el hombre alto, cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda, con la espalda recta, mirando hacia abajo en Klark, la niña imitó su postura, levantando la barbilla con orgullo. Los labios del hombre se movieron y a continuación los de klark en una respuesta, el hombre levantó al mirada, buscando entre el bosque hasta encontrar a Anya, sus ojos fríos permanecieron en ella por un segundo demasiado largo y agonizante para Anya.

Finalmente, el hombre apartó la mirada viendo a su aprendiz. Frunció el ceño y negó en voz baja.

Klark caminó junto a tito, lejos de los campos de entrenamiento, sin dedicar una segunda mirada sobre su hombro.

Anya jugó con la pequeña flor entre sus dedos.

Tal vez, sea Anya quien pida esa promesa en lugar de Klark.

…...

La hora de despedirse no es tan diferente a como Anya imaginó, ella se reúne en la sala del trono, inclinándose en respeto a Heda junto a Indra, en la gran habitación se encuentra Tito, el hombre estoico de pie al lado de su comandante sin decir una sola palabra. En esta ocasión, Klark no esta a la vista. quizás se encuentre en sus lecciones de idioma, o tal vez este demasiado ocupada siendo golpeada por algún guerrero experimentado.

Cuando salen de la gran sala, Anya tiene la esperanza de encontrar a Klark entre los pasillos ajetreados, ella no admite que esta buscando desesperadamente con la mirada entre las multitudes de siervos que camina de un lado a otro, o trata de mirar lo mejor posible cuando una puerta se abre lo suficiente mientras sale un criado, con la esperanza de divisar a la rubia dentro de la habitación.

Al final, ellas suben al ascensor que lentamente las lleva lejos de la superficie, su estomago se contrae en un nudo cuando finalmente llegan a las puertas de la torre y finalmente montan a sus caballos, ella no tuvo la oportunidad de ver alrededor de la ciudad, de visitar los puestos de comercio. Tal vez para la próxima.

"Andando" ínsita Indra desde lo alto de su caballo blanco. Anya monta junto a ella, apresurando los caballos en un trote tranquilo mientras se mueven en las calles de Polis, Indra ofrece un saludo a los guardias de las puertas cuando finalmente salen de la gran Polis.

Se siente molesta e irritada la saber que una vez mas, Klark la a dejado sin un adiós.

El gruñido de molestia se escapa de sus labios en voz alta, llamando la atención de Indra y algunos guerreros.

"Te entiendo Anya" murmura Indra en voz baja "pronto estaremos en casa" Anya es agradecida al darse cuenta de la confusión de Indra, la mujer es ajena al hecho que Anya está molesta por una cierta niña guerrero que no a salido a decir adiós. Pero Anya no esta dispuesta a corregirla, es demasiado avergonzada para admitir cuanto le molesta ese pequeño detalle.

En su lugar, Anya solo asiente sin decir una palabra, siguiendo el trote de Indra que poco a poco se convierte en una carrera.

No han viajado mas de un par de cientos de metros, cuando el silbido constante en voz alta los alerta, Indra levanta su puño, deteniendo a su caballo así como sus acompañantes. Los caballos se mueven nerviosos en sus patas, con el deseo de seguir corriendo por un poco mas de tiempo.

El sonido desbocado de un caballo alerta a los guerreros, Indra desenvaina su espada, orgullosa cuando todos siguen su ejemplo, no tardan en ver a la bestia negra salir de entre los arboles, resoplando con la nariz dilatada y sus patas tronando contra el suelo del bosque.

"Que demonios..." Murmuró Indra entrecerrando los ojos en el jinete del caballo.

"Indra! Pensé que nunca te alcanzaría!" La sonrisa en el rostro de Klark es amplia y brillante, Indra estrecha los ojos, de alguna manera ella duda de las palabras de Klark, al ver a la bestia que se detiene rallando el suelo bajo sus patas y se detiene sin parecer agitado, demuestra que el caballo podía seguir corriendo durante horas y fácilmente se pondría al día con ellos.

"Klark... que haces aquí?" Indra miró a la niña con incredulidad, el caballo debajo de ella no llevaba una silla de montar, y mucho menos un par de riendas, la niña se aferraba a la crin negra de su caballo apretando las piernas para aferrarse a la enorme bestia debajo de ella sin terminar en el suelo por su repentina carrera.

"Indra... m-me di cuenta que pasaran un par de meses hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar... así, y-yo quería desearte un buen viaje y estar a salvo..." Indra apretó los labios, tomando todo su control como un guerrero para mantener su rostro tranquilo y sin exprecion, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios finos, las constantes miradas que Klark lansaba a una Anya demasiado aturdía eran mas que suficientes para Indra.

"...Bueno, gracias, Klark" Indra aclaró su garganta con fuerza, tratando de borrar el tono de burla, la niña asintió un par de veces, sin tener control de su mirada errante que no paraba de deslizarse hacia Anya, su segundo seguía siendo aturdía, con la boca ligeramente entre abierta al ver a la niña.

"Imagino que Tito no esta al tanto de tu falta en la torre... cierto.?" Su pregunta fue respondida con la mueca de malestar de Klark, la niña apartó la mirada por un segundo, mirando mas allá de los bosques.

"Valdrá la pena su castigo..." Murmuro. Indra suspiró en voz alta.

 _Los niños de ahora..._

"Sera mejor que regreses ahora, Enviare a un par de mis guerreros contigo-

"Estoy bien, Indra." Cortó Klark con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. " ...Que nos volvamos a encontrar... Anya" La nightblood inclino la cabeza en una reverencia silenciosa en dirección a Anya, y sin esperar una respuesta, la niña palmeo el cuello de su caballo inclinándose hacia el para susurrar en su oreja, clavando los talones en la bestia negra, el caballo giro con elegancia alejándose a toda velocidad por donde minutos antes había aparecido.

"...Bueno, eso fue... interesante." Murmuro Indra, "No te parece, Anya?" La mujer sonrió cuando vio el rostro de su segundo teñirse en rojo, aun cuando ella había apartado el rostro, fue demasiado tarde para evitar que Indra lo viera. "ir y asegurase que Klark llegue a salvo a Polis" Ordeno a dos de su guerreros, los hombres asintieron y forzaron a su caballos a correr detrás de la niña y su bestia.

….

 **Porque Anya y no Lexa?: en esta historia Anya y Clarke son mayor a Lexa, así que, Lexa no aparecerá por un par de capítulos mas. Gracias, me alegra que sea de su agrado.**

 **Donde esta Lexa?: ella esta no aparecerá hasta un par de capítulos en el futuro –no serán demasiados- ella es un nightblood.**

 **No, yo no e cometido un error con los personajes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Todo el mundo esta entusiasmado, se puede ver en la forma en que sonríen mas amplio, hablan mas animada o revuelven en cabello de los niños cuando pasan corriendo junto a ellos. Los agradecimientos a los espíritus son mas frecuentes y en voz alta. Mirando siempre hacia abajo con pequeñas sonrisas cuando agradecen a los espíritus como un niño haría a un padre.

Todos agradecen, porque los espíritus han dado mas nightblood como nunca antes. La voz corre rápidamente entre los pequeños pueblos alrededor de Polis, sin importan cuanto se esforzaron por mantenerlo en secreto, los rumores siguen rondando con el viento a mas oídos cada vez mas lejos de las fronteras Trikru.

Los niños fueron encontrados y ahora, refugiados sanos y salvos entre las paredes de Polis para comenzar su formación cuanto antes.

Anya solo puede imaginar lo feliz que Klark será ahora. Todo el mundo se encuentra demasiado excitado, encontrando pequeñas escusas para viajar a Polis y ver con sus propios ojos a los niños. Por supuesto, todos son consientes que no serán vistos con tanta facilidad, la torre los resguarda sanos y salvos, lejos de ojos indiscretos hasta la próxima cónclave.

"los fleimkepa encontraron un total de catorce niños" Murmulla Indra distraídamente, revisando la cuerda de su arco un par de veces, asegurándose que no está desgastada. "Todo ellos están en Polis ahora, son tantos niños... los espíritus nos favorecen mas que nunca!" Anya asiente, tratando de calmar las mariposas en su estomago.

Que pasa si Klark se olvida de ella.?

Que pasa si finalmente Klark encuentra nuevas amistades con los niños y la hace a un lado?

Después de todo... Klark es el único amigo de Anya. Klark pasará mas tiempo conviviendo con los nightblood, es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien mas ocupe su lugar como mejor amigo.

…

Es un año mas tarde cuando Indra planea viajar a Polis, los avistamientos de exploradores de otros clanes, se convierten rápidamente en alarmante. Ninguno de ellos se atreve a cruzar las fronteras, pero aun así, se ven bailando entre las líneas mas de una vez. Todo el mundo teme la llegada de una nueva disputa y la guerra detrás de ella.

"Reúne tus cosas, Anya, partiremos antes del amanecer" Y Anya lo hace, siente el hormigueo en sus piernas que la hacen débil, su estomago parece estar flotando de un lado a otro, con las mariposas revoloteando en su interior y con el corazón martillando a gran velocidad solo con pensar que estará viajando a Polis, donde Klark espera.

Ella toma respiraciones profundas, una y otra vez, apretando los puños un par de veces para tratar de detener el ligero temblor y limpiar la palma de sus manos en los pantalones en un intento de limpiar el sudor.

Se siente irritada al no poder controlar su propio cuerpo, es una visita. Y probablemente, Anya terminara ignorada por Klark como la ultima vez.

Ella llena su mente con pensamientos negativos, imaginando el peor de los escenarios para que sus ilusiones no lleguen demasiado altos, pero su mente se niega abandonar la esperanza de ver a Klark.

El viaje es mucho mas rápido que la ultima vez, duermen un par de horas y viajan a través de la oscuridad de la mañana, y Anya ruega a los espíritus para que el camino se mas largo y le de tiempo para prepararse a sí misma para su rencuentro.

Desafortunadamente para Anya, los espíritus no la escuchan, los caballos parecen correr mas rápido en esta ocasión, ellos llegan antes del anochecer. Son llevados de inmediato a la torre para entregar su informe al comandante.

El hombre sentado en el trono, parece haber envaguecido un par de años, las marcas en su rostro son mas marcadas, en especial su ceño que esta constantemente fruncido en la concentración o la exasperación. Su cuerpo se relaja sobre el trono, apoyando su mejilla en la mano sobre el reposabrazos del trono, a pesar de su postura relajada e indiferente, de su cuerpo emana un aura de poder y respeto. En un principio, Anya imagina que es el trono el que lo hace ver de tal manera, las intrincadas raíces que sobresalen del trono son intimidantes, pero en realidad es el hombre sentado sobre el trono que da tal poder.

Anya está segura que si Heda se siente sobre una simple roca, se hará notar entre multitudes, su cuerpo exige atención y respeto, sin importar en que lugar se encuentre. El hombre fue construido para dirigir ejércitos.

"Indra" Murmuró el comandante "Has tardado demasiado tiempo." El cuerpo de Indra se tensa ante las palabras tranquilas de Heda, enderezando la espalda.

"Me disculpo, Heda, pero los explorado-

"no eres la única que los ha visto Indra." El comandante hizo un gesto desdeñoso a la gran mesa, los mapas eran adornados con pequeñas figuras de madera "Las fronteras de _Trikru_ con _Blue Criff_ están siendo observadas constantemente por sus exploradores." El comandante respiró profundamente, enderezando su espalda.

Los ojos azules del comandante se posas sobre Anya, observando con detenida atención.

"Es tu segundo?" Indra aparta la mirada de la mesa, y asiente. "Que edad tiene? Doce, tal vez?"

"Cumplió catorce una luna atrás, Heda" El comandante parece distraído por un momento, luego asiente.

"ve y pide a cualquiera de las siervas que te lleven a una de las habitaciones, supongo que estas agotada" El comandante hace un gesto con su mano a la puerta y Anya mira a Indra en busca de una respuesta, la mujer asiente y Anya obedece, inclinando la cabeza en respeto antes de salir de la sala de trono.

Los pasillos son silencios y extrañamente vacíos, solo los dos guardias que parecen tener sus cuerpos congelados en la misma posición de por vida.

Ella camina entre los pasillos en busca de alguien para que la guie a su habitación, no sabe si se puede tomar cualquiera. Cuando comienza a pensar que finalmente se a perdido entre los pasillos, escucha la risa de los niños.

Es curiosa y sigue el sonido hasta llegar a un par de puertas dobles, las puertas están abiertas de par en par y no hay un solo guardia a la vista, es extraño.

Anya se inclinó y miró en el interior, la habitación es grande, con camas pequeñas acomodadas junto a la pared en una sola línea, dejando el espacio suficiente para una pequeña mesa de noche entre ellas.

Los niños se reúnen sobre dos camas, sentados juntos riendo en voz alta, ajenos a su nuevo publico.

Hay tantos de ellos, un mar de cabellos castaños negros y un par de rubios que acelera el corazón de Anya.

Klark esta sentada en el centro de una cama, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de ella y una niña pequeña sentada en el hueco de sus piernas, los niños la rodean, mirando a ella con amplios ojos llenos de admiración y alegría.

La escucha hablar animadamente y reír un par de veces. Ella a crecido, mas de lo que Anya imaginó, su cabello es ligeramente mas corto que la ultima vez, y en sus ojos brilla la madures, una que antes no parecía estar.

"Anya!" Anya se estremece por el repentino grito, y antes de que pueda dar marcha atrás, Klark deja a la niña sobre la cama y se abre paso entre los niños y niñas curiosos que la miran directamente, Klark corre los pocos pasos hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza.

Klark la abraza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca haciendo descansar la cabeza de Anya sobre su hombro mientras enreda su brazo en la cintura de Anya, es extraño. Klark es mas alta que la ultima vez, huele a limpio y el aroma a pino se penetra en su piel, la ropa es suave en la nariz de Anya, no existe una armadura de cuero duro para raspar su sensible nariz, y Anya la abraza.

Enredando sus brazos en la cintura de Klark y apretar ligeramente a la niña, deseando que ella no sea capas de escuchar su corazón corriendo.

"Te extrañe" Susurra en confidente Klark, y Anya no puede detener la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios al escuchar esa pequeña confesión.

"...Yo también."

Klark presenta a los niños, un total de quince niños, el ultimo llegando no mas de tres días atrás, Klark los presenta por sus nombres, pero Anya no la escucha, ella solo puede recordar sus cortas edades en la mayoría de ellos y los ojos inocentes en algunos de ellos.

Son solo niños.

Anya toma un asiento junto a Klark, la rubia arrastra a la niña que antes tenia en su regazo por segunda vez y la presenta como Yara, la niña es solo cinco años, de cabellos cobrizos y tímidos ojos grises, siendo ella, la mas joven de los quince nightblood.

Klark juega distraídamente con las manos pequeñas de Yara, entrelazando sus dedos juntos, besando el cabello de la niña un par de veces, inclinándose y ocultar su nariz el cabello de Yara, cerrando los ojos por un instante y permaneces de esa forma un par de segundos.

Anya aparta los ojos de la escena mirando al resto de niños.

Hay un segundo mas alto, un par de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, el es alto, Anya puede verlo incluso mientras el permanece sentado en la cama de enfrente junto a otros niños. Sus ojos permaneces en Klark y Yara, con una pequeña sonrisa amable formándose entre sus labios delgados.

Anya se esfuerza por recordar el nombre del niño apuesto.

 _Kaleb..._

Kaleb habla finalmente, su voz es tranquila mientras habla a klark, recordándole lo tarde que es ahora y es hora de regresar a dormir antes de que Tito aparezca en la habitación. Los niños se quejan en voz baja pero obedecen cuando Klark está de acuerdo y baja a Yara de su regazo. Anya ve a los niños caminar a sus respectivas camas, y ella lo toma como su señal para salir.

Klark la sigue en silencio, cerrando las puertas dobles detrás de ella antes de mirar por ultima vez a los niños ya recostados en sus camas.

Al cerrar las puertas, la rubia deja escapar una respiración temblorosa.

"Pensé que estarías feliz de tener nuevos amigos" Murmulla Anya con amargura.

"Uno no es tan feliz cuando sabes que en algún momento estarás luchando a muerte contra alguno de ellos" Responde Klark. Ofreciendo una tranquila y rota sonrisa. Es Klark quien comienza a moverse en primer lugar, caminando por los pasillos silencios hasta llegar al gran balcón.

Se sientan en silencio. Sintiendo el frio viento azotaba sus rostros, mirando hacia abajo en las pequeñas antorchas de Polis.

"...Todos son tan pequeños." Susurra Klark, su rostro se contrae en una mueca de dolor y la incredulidad, "Tenia la esperanza de que fueran mucho mayores a mi..." Admite, "Yo quería ser el menor de todos los nightblood..." La rubia tomó una respiración temblorosa, soltándola lentamente por su nariz, dejando que su cuerpo poco a poco comenzara a desinflarse casi como si la vida escapara de su cuerpo "De esa manera, no sentiría tanto malestar cuando nos enfrentáramos en la cónclave."

Anya no responde, no sabe como hacerlo o que decir, se siente enfermo el crecer cerca de alguien que pronto estarás luchando a muerte, es retorcido.

Es así como siempre lo hicieron? Reunir a los niños y obligarlos a conocerse unos a otros, dormir en la misma habitación, comer juntos, llorar juntos y finalmente matarse entre sí?

"...Que pasa con ese chico... de cabellos castaños, el alto."

Klark parece pensar por un segundo, antes de que sus labios se contraigan en una pequeña sonrisa discreta "Kaleb." Dice su nombre con extraña ternura y compasión. "El es catorce años, fue encontrado en la zona muerta, es muy ábil con las espadas" Elogió Klark, "Tito dice que es cuestión de tiempo para que estemos en el mismo nivel."

Anya tararea distraída y distante, mirando hacia abajo en la ciudad ruidosa, las personas gritan en voz alta. " también esta esa niña... cual es su nombre?" Anya trata de recordar, poner un nombre al rostro pero es inútil al fin de cuentas. Solo puede recordar el cabello negro cuervo y ojos castaños, afilados. Ella también era mas alta que el resto de los niños.

"Alice?" Pregunta Klark mas para si misma que Anya. " Cabello negro...?" Y Anya asiente sin ser demasiado convencida pues había mas de uno de cabellos negros. "Alice tiene trece años, pertenece a _Desert Clan._ Ella es hábil con las dagas, Tito dice que Alice fue entrenada cuando su padre descubrió que tenia nightblood, ella puede lanzar una daga con una aterradora precisión"

Y Anya escucha como Klark parece demasiado entusiasmada por las habilidades de los niños, Anya escucha con paciencia y en silencio. Como Alice es capas de lanzar un total de cinco dagas sin hacer una pausa de mas de pocos segundos, como su cuerpo delgado es demasiado escurridiza y ágil para trepar los arboles a pesar de que pertenece al clan del desierto donde no hay arboles.

Como Kaleb es tan fuerte con dos espadas y puede mantenerse al margen con ella mas tiempo que ningún otro nightblood.

Anya la escucha, viendo como Feliz es Klark al saber que los niños no son tan indefensos como parecen, la mayoría de ellos fueron entrenados por su padres o un mentor antes de ser llevados a Polis, después de todo fueron Nightblood, nacidos para luchar por ser Heda.

Entonces se hace un silencio, y se da cuenta que es ella quien es observada ahora, Klark baila sus ojos por todo el rostro de Anya demasiado curiosa por encontrar algo fuera de lo normal en ella, barriendo su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna. Klark extiende su mano izquierda, dejando la palma de su mano en la frente de Anya y sus dedos enredarse lentamente en e cabello.

El toque es extraño y torpe. Simplemente deja su mano en ese lugar, dejando que su calor se mescle con el de Anya sin decir una palabra.

"Has crecido, Anya" Murmura con asombro, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente como si la viera por primera vez cuando tocó su frente. Anya asiente con cuidado de no moverse demasiado, la mano de Klark finalmente comienza a deslizarse a lo largo de la mandíbula de Anya, arrastrando sus dedos con suavidad y apenas tocando, tratando de memorizar cada línea en el rostro de su amigo.

"Lo se tonto" gruñe Anya, enredando sus dedos en la muñeca de Klark y alejarla lentamente de su rostro, "Pensaste que me quedaría de tu tamaño por el resto de mi vida?" No hay malicia en sus palaras y tampoco lo hay en el rostro de klark, la niña solo sonríe con cariño y tira de su mano lentamente pero con firmeza, deseosa de estar fuera del alcance de cualquiera.

Anya la sostiene con fuerza, notando como la mano de Klark parece congelarse por un momento antes de comenzar a tirar con mas fuerza, es extraño como reacciona Klark, la niña parece deseosa de tener el contacto físico pero al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo se siente demasiado amenazado para estar cerca de alguien mas.

"Basta, Klark..." Susurra Anya, flexionando sus dedos por un instante y funciona, Klark deja de forcejear por su libertad, su mano sigue tensa pero al menos permanece en su lugar. Anya gira su cabeza para poder plantar un suave beso en la palma de Klark, la niña parece ir mas rígida antes de relajarse por completo en el suave tacto.

….

Klark se ofrece para llevar a Anya a una de las muchas habitaciones, recordando cual fue la habitación que utilizó Indra la ultima vez que estuvo en Polis, Klark ofrece la que esta frente a la de Indra.

Se detiene frente a la puerta, sin atreverse a cruzar el marco de la puerta, mirando con detenida atención cada movimiento que hace Anya, Klark cruza las manos detrás de la espalda, enderezando su espalda con el pecho lleno de orgullo, no lleva una sola arma en su cuerpo y resulta extraño para Anya, después de todo, Klark ya tiene doce años y es extraño que siga sin tener su propia arma.

Y cuando Anya pregunta al respecto, La niña responde con calma ' _no la necesito'_ Anya no sabe si es arrogante por parte de Klark, tal vez la niña se refiere al echo que ella no necesita una arma en particular para acecinar a alguien si se siente amenazada, tal vez puede matar de distintas formas con sus propias manos, o Klark esta refiriéndose al echo que _están_ en la torre de Polis, el lugar mas seguro para los Nightblood. Y al no recibir mas respuestas como si fuera tan obvio, Anya se niega a seguir preguntando al respecto.

"Puedes entrar, Klark" Recuerda Anya, la niña asiente con firmeza y entra en la habitación permaneciendo inmóvil dentro de la habitación.

"Estas cómoda?, puedo pedir a alguien que te traiga algo mas cómodo, si las pieles no son suficientemente calientes puedo traerte mas para que no sufras frio, Anya" ofrece la niña con rapidez, mirando a las pieles que descansan sobre la gran cama con detenida atención, deduciendo en silencio si serán suficientes para mantener el calor de Anya.

"Estoy bien, Las noches son frescas pero dudo que pueda morir de frio, es verano después de todo" se burla, tratando de parecer indiferente y no mostrar la alegría y el calor que siente al saber que Klark se preocupa por ella. La niña responde con un _'Por supuesto'_ con la mirada clavada al suelo en su repentina timidez.

Anya comienza a retirar su armadura de cuero duro, se siente bien quitar toda esa rigidez, aun cuando es ligera, no deja de ser molesta. Camina a la cama, mirando de reojo a la niña que permanece en su lugar, retirando las botas y ponerlas a un lado de la cama.

El silencio es pesado en la habitación, rápidamente convirtiéndose en algo incomodo, es algo que siempre pasa después de largos periodos de ausencia uno del otro, es difícil conectar de nuevo después de meses sin verse, pero Anya sabe que después de esos incomodos silencios y miradas robadas, las piezas vuelven a caer en su sitio y continuaran como siempre lo hacen.

Pero eso no quiere decir que sea mas fácil ahora, las manos de Anya son inquietas sin encontrar en donde colocarse. Acaricia las pieles, son suaves y cálidas, y piensa que en algún momento de la madrugada tendrá que dejarlas caer al suelo para evitar morir de calor, acaricia su camisa, tratando de borrar las arugas que la adorna y parecer mas presentable.

"Puedo preparar un baño si lo deseas, Anya." Ofrece Klark, la niña no esta mirando directamente a ella, en cambio, sus ojos bailan alrededor de la habitación sin detenerse en algo por mucho tiempo.

"Eso estaría bien" Y Anya no a terminado de hablar cuando Klark asiente y comienza a salir de la habitación, no es mas de un par de minutos que las siervas comienzan a entrar con cubos de agua, que vierten en la tina del baño, Klark no aparece otra vez y Anya no debería estar tan sorprendida o decepcionada.

después de todo, es algo que klark siempre a echo.


	4. Chapter 4

Indra pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la torre, detrás de las grandes puertas del salón de trono, encerrada con otros generales y Heda, su presencia no parece ser necesaria en aquellas reuniones. Por lo tanto, ella pasa su tiempo vagando por los pasillos de la gran torre, en ocasiones encuentra a los Nightblood por los pasillos, siempre juntos, murmurando en voz baja para sí mismos, cayendo en una extraña formación que ninguno de ellos parece darse cuenta que participan.

Los más pequeños siempre caminan en el centro del grupo, con tímidas sonrisas en sus labios, mientras que los más grandes caminan a su alrededor de una forma protectora. Siempre asegurándose que todos están juntos.

Klark siempre camina al final de todos, siempre un par de pasos detrás de ellos, las manos relajadas a los costados de su cuerpo. Siempre a una distancia adecuada, nunca demasiado cerca de ellos y demasiado lejos para escuchar su conversación y participar en las conversaciones.

En un principio, Anya llegó a la conclusión de que la niña rubia era excluida del gruño, al estar siempre detrás de ellos mientras que los otros reían y bromeaban para si mismos, Sentía el malestar y la ira burbujear en su interior al ver como los niños parecían alejarse de klark.

Pero un par de días más tarde, se dio cuenta que era Klark quien permanecia alejada de ellos. Era ella siempre quien salia en primer lugar de una habitación, mirando alrededor un par de veces antes de permitir que el resto de niños salieran, ella se aseguraba de que ninguno de ellos se quedara atrás, y cuando finalmente todos estaban fuera, seria ella quien caminó detrás de ellos.

Abecés, Anya salía de la torre a los campos de entrenamiento junto a otros guerreros de Ton DC, participando en pequeñas peleas para permanecer siempre en forma.

"En esta ocasionan, Kaleb estará con Klark." Anya deja caer su chaqueta al suelo, frunciendo las cejas mientras camina donde la voz proviene, ella la reconoce, es casi imposible pasar desapercibido el tono frio y cortante de Tito.

El campo de los NinghtBlood está oculto y alejado del resto de otros campos de entrenamiento, Anya se acerca con pies sigilosos, teniendo cuidado de no pisar las ramas muertas que minan el campo bajo sus pies.

Tito está de espaldas, las manos de tras de su espalda recta y la cabeza en alto con orgullo, el no posee una espada colgando en su cintura o alguna otra arma visible, salvo su larga túnica. Los niños permanecen de pie alrededor del claro, todos ellos con distintas armas que sujetan en sus manos.

Sin importar la edad que todos ellos posean, ellos parecen verdaderos guerreros, las espaldas rectas, sosteniendo sus armas listas para atacar en cualquier momento, con su mirada siempre centrada en los dos oponentes al centro de la arena.

Los dos oponentes están listos para atacar, vistiendo sueltas camisas sin manga, exponiendo sus brazos para las porximas heridas si uno de ellos pierde la concentración. Ambos caminan alrededor de la arena, mirándose uno al otro en espera de la orden para comenzar.

Anya se sorprende al ver a Kaleb sostener dos espadas, es inusual ver a un guerrero luchar con dos espadas, pero el joven NightBlood no parece tener problema en empuñar las dos espadas, girándolas con agilidad.

"Comiencen" las palabras de Tito son ahogadas en el sonido del metal chirriante chocando entre si cuando los dos niños atacan en unisón, Klark bloquea con excito una de las espadas de Kaleb, obteniendo a cambio un asentimiento de Tito. El joven NightBlood giro su segunda espada, obteniendo como su objetivo el abdomen de Klark.

La niña lo empujó hacia atrás, retrocediendo un par de pasos para esquivar el ataque de Kaleb.

Es alarmante e impresionante, la forma casi salvaje en la cual luchan, atacando sin piedad y sin temor por ser heridos pero nunca imprudentes, las chispas vuelan de sus espadas y no temen de poner un puñetazo en el cuerpo de su oponente para hacerlo retroceder, los puños y patadas se mesclan con las espadas chocando, siempre a la espera de acertar uno de sus golpes.

Tito habla en voz alta para ser escuchada sobre el ruido de las espadas chocando, mostrando a los niños restantes cual fue el error que cometió alguno de los luchadores.

Sus cuerpos se mueven con agilidad uno sobre el otro, la velocidad que poseen y Anya se encuentra sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho de pura adrenalina.

Ambos dansan entre sí, una pieza mortal, ambos conocen bien sus pasos y saben que si alguno de ellos pierde el ritmo será castigado por tal falta.

Sus antebrazos y brazos poco a poco son dibujados con las lineas negras de sangre corriendo fuera de la delgada capa de protección que es su piel, deslizándose con pereza por su piel sin miedo a teñir su recorrido con rastros de dolor.

En algún momento, una de las espadas de Kaleb sale volando por los aires, aterrizando justo al lado de una niña pequeña, el pequeño NoghtBlood salta de sorpresa con un pequeño chillido, Tito aparta la mirada de los oponentes, mirando a la niña junto a ella.

El sonido conocido de los pulmones expulsando el aire de una forma abrupta llena la arena, las espadas han dejado de chocar entre sí y al ver una vez más a los peleadores, Klark se eleva sobre el cuerpo de Kaleb sosteniendo su espada en la garganta del niño, ambos están respirando por la nariz sin algún indicio de cansancio en sus cuerpos, ahora construidos para durar horas de lucha como cualquier otro guerrero.

El niño sonríe con una pequeña mueca en sus rasgos amables.

"Cual fue tu error, Kaleb?" Pregunta Tito de forma tranquila, el niño frunce las cejas, apartando la mirada de los ojos azul de Klark, mirando al cielo sobre el.

"Yo perdí la concentración cuando escuche gritar a Yara-" Kaleb se estremece, silbando en el dolor cuando siente como su cuello es ligeramente herido por la espada de Klark.

Klark gruñe en el rostro de Kaleb, levantándose en un movimiento fruido, "No puedes distraerte, Kaleb!" Gruñe en voz baja y firme, apuntando su espada en el niño que aún permanece en el suelo apoyando el peso en los codos."si quieres salvar a alguien en batalla, primero, sobrevive el tiempo necesario" Klark susurra las últimas palabras con extraña tristeza. La niña aparta la mirada de los niños mirando a las rocas, su cuerpo se tensa cuando encuentra la mirada de Anya.

Tito no tarda en darse cuenta del cambio repentino de Klark, el hombre sigue la miradad e Klark viendo a Anya.

"Cuanto tiempo has estado ahí!?" Ladra Tito, Anya suspira en derrota, saliendo de su escondite, caminando a la arena.

"Un par de minutos" Murmura, permaneciendo con la mirada abajo, por que sabe que el hombre es un Fleimkepa y como tal, merece respeto. Tito la estudia en silencio, ninguno de los niños se a movido de su sitio, todos ellos a la espera de que algo sea dicho o echo.

"Cuál es tu nombre?"

"...Anya, soy segundo del general Indra en Ton DC" Tito tararea en voz baja, con un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza.

"El entrenamiento de los Nightblood no puede ser visto por el resto de guerreros" Le recuerda Tito. "Cualquiera que sea visto alrededor es acusado de espionaje, entiendes?" Anya se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"Por otra parte... me sorprende que incluso fueras capaz de acercarte sin que yo te escuchara..." Anya ve una pequeña sonrisa deslizándose en los labios de Klark al escuchar a su mentor. "El general Indra... es extraño que tomara a un segundo bajo su cuidado" Reflexiona el hombre.

Indra no tomaba a cualquiera bajo su cuidado, el ultimo segundo que tomó bajo su cuidado, fue nombrado General. Si Indra tomaba a alguien bajo su cuidado, seria para formar a alguien imponente en la lucha y digno de confianzas, la mujer tenia un ojo para escoger solo a los mejores.

"Entra a la arena" Ordena Tito con un gesto de su cabeza, Klark ofrece una mano a Kaleb, el joven Nightblood acepta de inmediato, recogiendo su espada y salir de la arena junto a Klark. Tito lo mira por un segundo mientras pasa junto a él, moviendo su cabeza en negación al ver el hilo de sangre que brota ligeramente de su cuello, haciendo juego al resto de cicatrices que adornan su cuello. Son pequeñas y ligeramente mas blancas que su piel. Un recordatorio de las veces que a perdido contra Klark.

"Alice" dice Tito, la niña sonríe ampliamente, dejando de girar las dagas entre sus dedos, ella trota al centro de la arena en espera de Anya. No se supone que tenga que luchar con un NightBlood, ella no sabe que sera de ella cuando la sangre negra de Alice sea derramada en la arena.

Sera castigada?

"No permitas que las preocupaciones nublen tu mente" Gruñe Tito con impaciencia, el hombre hace un gesto brusco a la arena, lentamente perdiendo la paciencia. Anya suspira tembloroso, pasando junto a Tito.

El hombre parece satisfecho al ver como Anya se mueve a la arena y desenvaina su propia espada frene a Alice.

"Estas lista?" Murmura Alice, alzando una de sus cejas negras de forma burlona. Aah... es por esto que Anya nunca le agradaron los Nightblood... ellos tienden a ser arrogantes, sintiéndose siempre a la cabeza de la cadena alimenticia.

Anya flexionó el agarre de la espada, asintiendo sin decir una palabra. Alice gira las dagas por última vez, levantando los puños frente a ella como si fuera a pelear solo con sus puños, sonriendo de una forma depredadora.

Si... alguien tiene que enseñarle modales...

"Comiencen!"

….

Anya jadea en voz baja, mirando las hojas muertas frente a ella, no tardan en teñirse de rojo cuando Anya escupe la sangre de su boca, ella casi siente temor al manchar una arena que solo a sido manchada con la sangre negra y nunca roja.

Ella gruñe en voz baja, empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba con la ayuda de sus manos y rodillas, su rostro late en el dolor, sus costillas y estómago, mientras que las piernas arden en los pequeños cortes precisos y casi burlones de las hojas agiladas de Alice.

Anya recuerda las palabras de Klark, la niña es ágil, tal vez demasiado. Siempre escurridiza, pasando entre las piernas de Anya sin alguna dificultad, bailando a su alrededor mientras golpea sin detenerse siquiera a respirar.

Ella a perdido la cuenta de las veces que a caído al suelo y cuantas veces su espada a salido volando de su agarre. Se siente frustrada, con la rabia latiendo lentamente bajo sus venas. Desde el comienzo, no a podido ser capaz de aterrizar un solo golpe en la niña escurridiza.

Demasiado preocupado por el 'que pasa si?'

A pesar de su vergonzosa lucha, no a escuchado una sola risa de parte de los otros NightBlood, cuando mira alrededor, solo ve los rostros tranquilos de los niños siempre en silencio.

"Estas pensando demasiado" Regaña Tito en un gruñido "Deja de pensar, el cuerpo de un guerrero sabe cómo atacar por su propia cuenta, simplemente deja de frenarte" Ladra, Anya asiente, levantado su espada para atacar a Alice, la niña cruza las dagas, atrapando la espada de Anya sobre sus cabezas, la rodilla de Alice se impacta abiertamente en el estómago de Anya, sofocándola de inmediato, Alice empuja hacia atrás la espada de Anya, girando en su pie izquierdo impactando la bota en la mandíbula de Anya.

"Demasiado tonto!" Ladró Tito. Anya tropiesa hacia atrás, apretando la madibula en un intento para calamar el palpitar de dolor. "Pensé que Indra escogía con cuidado a sus segundos" murmura, "Es suficiente Alice." El joven Nightblood asiente, recogiendo su postura de lucha y caminar lentamente fuera de la arena.

….

"Porque te frenaste" Preguntó Klark cuando estaban solo ellas dos en la habitación de Anya, Klark sostenía un trapo húmedo en su mano, limpiando el rostro magullado de Anya.

"No me estaba frenando, Alice... ella es ágil" Murmuró Anya en el paño que limpiaba su labio roto. La rubia mas joven la estudio en silencio. Frunciendo el ceño un par de veces en sus propios pensamientos.

"No querías que el resto de nosotros te viera luchar correctamente? Conozco a Indra y se que ella es estricta con sus segundos, se que no seguirías siendo su segundo si lucharas todo el tiempo de esa forma. Indra te habría expulsado de su cuidado en el minuto que te viera fracasar todo el tiempo." Murmuro Klark.

"Sabes que Tito no te castigaría por derramar la sangre de un Nightblood, el nunca te habría dejado luchar en primer lugar." Anya se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez el tenía razón al pensar que yo no sería capaz de acertar un solo golpe en ella" Murmuró Anya.

Klark tarareo en voz baja, sin creer una sola palabra de Anya, sabía que Anya era un buen luchador.

Anya siente su corazón detenercse por un segundo cuando ve a la niña inclinarse al frente lentamente. Su respiración se atrapa y sus ojos se sierran sin su consentimiento.

Y ella espera.

Y espera...

No obtiene lo que ella esperava, no siente la suabe precion de los labios de Klark sobre los suyos, una caricia que casi a olvidado desde la última vez y al mismo tiempo sigue siendo persistente en su mente.

En su lugar, siente la suabe precion de la frente de Klark contra su propia, los dedos de Klark enredándose con cuidado en los cabellos de la nuca de Anya y manteniéndola cerca de ella.

Anya abre los ojos lentamente, ella espera encontrarse con el mar de azul en los ojos de Klark mirándola fijamente a la espera de algo, en cambio, Klark se mantiene con los ojos cerrados respirando lentamente casi silenciosa. Sus pestañas se extienden en rubio atrapando las pequeñas motas de polvo que flotan con reverencia entre ellas dos.

Klark siempre actúa de forma extraña a su alrededor. Es como si ella desea tocarla pero nunca sabe como hacerlo correctamente, su mente parece trabajar de una forma completamente diferente del resto de las personas y Anya se pregunta si es una cualidad de un NightBlood o solo de Klark...

Permanecen de esa forma por un par de segundos, finalmente Klark abre sus ojos y se aleja un par de centímetros y presiona un tierno beso en el cabello de Anya. Ella siente su rostro calentarse en la vergüenza, es extraño que alguien la trate de tal forma, que sienta tanto afecto hacia ella. Y siente su corazón calentarse en las tiernas acciones casi infantiles y al mismo tiempo maduras de Klark. No sabe cómo reaccionar.

tal vez empujarla de distancia y fingir irritación.

O simplemente permanecer en silencio hasta que Klark salga de la habitación sin despedirse como ya es costumbre.

"Actúas como una niña" gruñe Anya en voz baja, empujando lentamente el pecho de Klark para tener su propio espacio una vez más. Klark sonríe lentamente, inclinando la cabeza al techo por alguna extraña razón.

"Solo tengo once años, Anya" Dijo Klark centradonse una vez mas en Anya. "Quieres que te bese y te toque de la forma que hace los amantes?" El rostro de Anya se calienta en las pregunta de Klark, porque su mente traicionera lanza los recuerdos de una noche en la que ella caminaba tarde a su tienda desde el lago, ella fue testigo de escuchar los sonidos climatizados que provenían de una de las tiendas mas alejadas del pueblo de Ton DC.

Solo al pensar que pedirá estar de esa forma con Klark la hace tan acalorada que siente su cabeza dar vueltas.

"Oh?" Murmuró Klark. "Que esta pasando en tu mente, Anya? Puedo sentir el calor que brinda tu cuerpo desde aquí!" Bromeo la niña con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, alzando lentamente una de sus cejas "Estas pensando en algo inapropiado, Anya?" Se burlo Klark. "Me temo que tengo que recordarte que solo tengo once años, esta fuera de los limites. Sin envargo, tal vez en un futuro-

"Cállate!" Gruñó Anya, empujando con fuerza a klark fuera de la cama. Klark se rió en voz baja desde su lugar en el suelo demasiado divertida al ver el rostro de Anya ser incluso mas rojo que los últimos segundos. Anya gruñe en voz alta, lanzando el trapo húmedo en el rostro de Klark. "No tienes un lugar en el cual estar que no se aquí?"

Klark se levantó del suelo, retirando el trapo de su rostro mientras lo doblaba lentamente. "Tienes razón" murmura, borrando los últimos rastros de diversión en su voz. "Tengo que encontrarme con Tito..." El rubio mas joven se paró frente a Anya, sujetando la barbilla de Anya e inclinar hacia arriba robando un beso de sus labios.

Anya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, un segundo los labios de Klark estaban sobre los de ella y otro ya no estaba. No era un beso como el que compartían los amantes. Solo un beso casto, los labios presionados entre si, no hay movimientos, solo la paz entre si. Y ese pequeño beso es suficiente para martillar el corazón de Anya y calentar su rostro una vez mas.

Klark retrocede rápidamente lejos de Anya, saliendo por la puerta grande con una sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando de la vista al ver a Anya avergonzada.

Anya gruño en voz alta, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y tratar de calmar su corazón, sabe que son pequeñas burlas de Klark, pero aun así no puede dejar de reaccionar de tal manera tan infantil...

Anya esta convencida que Klark será la muerte de ella...


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento los errores que pueda encontrar aquí.**

Anya reajusta el arco en su espalda, la caminata por el bosque es tranquila, el canto de las aves sobre su cabeza, sobrevolando sobre su cabeza resulta reconfortante, un pequeño viaje de cacería a servido la comida y cena para ella, solo un par de conejos.

Con cada paso que da, el bullicio del pueblo se hace más fuerte. Ella saluda a un par de ancianos cuando sale de la fila de árboles, ofreciendo tranquilas sonrisas y esquivando a los niños que corretean a su alrededor con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos, uno de ellos incluso picote las costillas de Anya con un palo alargado.

Ella lo arrebata de sus manos demasiado rápido para sorprender al niño y lo golpea ligeramente detrás de sus rodillas, sonriendo en el proceso para mostrar que es un simple juego. El niño ríe en voz alta y se aleja con la misma rapidez que llegó.

Anya se acerca a la tienda que comparte con Indra, colgando los conejos en un trozo de madera que sobre sale mientras quita cuidadosamente el arco y flechas. Dejándolos a un lado y comenzar la tarea de despellejar las pequeñas creaturas.

No es una tarea fácil, después de todo, ella los destripó en el bosque, ella no cometería el error de novato de regresar todo el camino hasta el pueblo con su presa aun intacta, recuerda el rostro divertido de Indra cuando vio su presa que tan orgullosa presento a su mentor.

El pobre conejo parecía tan inflamado del estómago que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Entonces Indra había explicado que, al matar una presa, tenía que destriparlo cuanto antes para evitar que este se inflamara tano y terminara reventando en su interior y echara a perder el resto de carne dando un sabor a mierda...

Si, Anya aprecia de sus errores.

Ella recogió el primer conejo, tirando de la tierna piel que fácilmente comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Aun es tibio bajo la piel, calentando sus manos y teñirlas de sangre con la misma temperatura. repitió la tare en los tres conejos y cuando comenzaba con el cuarto, escuchó el alboroto emocionado de las personas.

Indra se acercó con el ceño fruncido, no esperaban a nadie.

Las puertas de TonDC se abrieron para _Heda._

El hombre montaba su caballo con elegancia, ofreciendo asentimientos de reconocimiento a los pueblerinos con el sequito de guerreros siguiéndolo de cerca. Estos no solo eran una simple escolta. Heda parecía cabalgar con todos sus guerreros de Polis.

Y algo se removió en el estómago de Anya.

"Heda" Saludó Indra con respeto, inclinando la cabeza. El comandante desmontó de su caballo de un salto fluido, gruñendo en respuesta.

"General Indra, espero no tomarte por sorpresa" Indra lo negó, a pesar que estaba tan terriblemente sorprendida. "Pero no podía arriesgarme enviando un corredor y perder tiempo valioso." El hombre explicó mientras se movía a la tienda más grande de Indra. Anya se movió a un lado, lejos del comandante, el la miró por un momento de arriba abajo, su rostro brilló en el reconocimiento y ofreció un asentimiento que sorprendió al joven guerrero.

Ella asentó bruscamente en respuesta, sintiendo la vergüenza subir por su cuello y sus mejillas.

El comandante la reconocía.

 _Heda la recordaba._

Indra lo sigue al interior de la tienda, dejando al resto de guerreros para que comenzaran a formar un campamento temporal a la orilla de los árboles. Anya esperó a su mentor por instrucciones. Y cuando Indra asintió en dirección a la tienda ella la siguió rápidamente, dejando atrás un conejo a medio despellejar y lavando sus manos tan rápido en el balde como era posible sin terminar mojando sus pies.

El comandante se movió alrededor de la tienda, no era tan grande como la tienda que siempre era construida para el cuando salía de Polis, la tienda de Indra era pequeña y acogedora. Con espacio suficiente para dos camas en cada orilla y una mesa al centro y un espacio libre al fondo.

El hombre parece tan grande en el estrecho espacio.

"Finalmente _Bule cliff_ está marchando a las fronteras" Dice, el cuerpo de Indra se tensa al lado de Anya, porque el que _Blue cliff_ marche a las fronteras de Trikru, significa que una guerra se acerca con ellos.

"H-heda! Enviare un corredor-

"Ya lo he hecho, General" Responde el comandante, con la calma que solo un hombre seguro de ganar la guerra, tiene "Nos estaremos reuniendo aquí y partiremos cuanto antes a la frontera" Indra se limita a mover la cabeza en aprobación.

…..

Es extraño tener a tantas personas en TonDC, innumerables tiendas se levantaron en el claro y pequeños fuegos fueron construidos para dar calor a los cuerpos cansados de hombres y mujeres.

La tienda del comandante es la más grande de todas ellas, la luz de vela ilumina el interior, el comandante no a salido de su interior un solo momento.

A lo largo de la noche, los sonidos de los cascos desbocados resuenan como tambores de guerra dando la bienvenida a nuevos guerreros guiados por su general. Durante toda la noche, las tropas comienzan a llegar a TonDC.

Anya despierta con el bullicio de voces, es temprano aun, demasiado temprano. El cielo aun es oscuro y adornado por estrellas cuando Anya sale a lavar su rostro. Los guerreros ya comienzan a caminar por el campamento improvisado y Anya se sorprende al ver la gran cantidad de personas que llegaron entre la noche.

Los fuegos ya fueron iniciados, y cuando Anya mira en dirección a la tienda del comandante, ve a los dos centinelas silenciosos custodiando la entrada.

Ella se acerca a la entrada, escuchando con atención las voces procedentes del resto de generales. Ella se aleja cuando uno de los guerreros gruñe en su dirección. Ella se aleja de la tienda, reanudando su camino a los campos de entrenamiento como lo hace cada mañana con Indra.

Cuando llega a los espacios abiertos donde suelen entrenar, encuentra a un par de guerreros entrenando.

Hombres y mujeres luchando entre si de una forma tan salvaje y precisa que sorprende al joven guerrero. Ella no se sorprende de ver algunos de ellos sin camisetas, ella ve algunas mujeres hacer lo mismo, únicamente cubriendo su pecho con vendajes apretados. Ella no se sorprende, después de todo, ella lo a echo un par de veces cuando el día es demasiado caluroso.

Los rostros de los guerreros se contraen en muecas salvajes, con explosiones de fuerza cada vez que chocan sus espadas. Ellos construyen una danza peligrosa en el campo de entrenamiento, se preparan para el vals de muerte que pronto estará en sus fronteras.

Ella ve sus torsos cicatrizados, y cuando le dan la espalda, ella también es capaz de ver las marcas orgullosas en sus espaldas, reflejando aquellos que intentaron quitar sus vidas y fallaron.

Ve tantos rostros.

Ve aquellos fríos y estoicos, mostrando cicatrices que esconden grandes historias, y ve los rostros jóvenes como ella.

Tantos rostros que en un par días probablemente estarán comiendo polvo en las entrañas del bosque, y cuando cierra los ojos por un segundo, puede ver su propio rostro cubierto de barro y sangre.

No se sorprende.

Y trata de no estremercerse cuando imagina el rostro de un cierto joven rubio Nightblood, tumbada sobre su espalda, mirando con ojos muertos y abiertos al cielo nocturno.

Es abordo el pensamiento, no tiene sentido.

Que haría Klark en un campo de batalla?

Ella es un Nigblood joven, su lugar está en Polis, no en los campos fangosos y viscosos de la sangre de culpables e inocentes. No por ahora al menos.

Pero su estúpido cerebro parece seguir teniendo pensamientos absurdos...

 _Que hará Klark si muero?_

No la imagina llorando su muerte.

Tiene cosas mas importantes en las cuales concentrarse.

Entrenar duro día con día porque su padre, _Heda._ Está luchando una guerra, una en la cual podría morir y dejar un espíritu libre para tomar otro cuerpo.

 _Tal vez ella no lo note._

Quien entregaría la noticia a Klark? Ella solo es un guerrero, uno más entre un mar de ellos.

No tiene padres o hermanos para entregar su cuerpo.

"Hey!" Anya aparta la mirada del vacío, agradecida por ser traída a la realidad de aquellos absurdos pensamientos. "Puedo entrenar contigo?" Anya lo mira.

Ella lo estudia por un segundo, tomando las manchas que adornas su rostro, el cabello negro y largo que enmarca ojos castaños y una sonrisa infantil.

Y ella llega a una conclusión.

El es un idiota.

"No" responde, frio y cortante. Ella comienza a caminar lejos pero el la sigue.

"¿¡Que!? ¿Por que? Podemos entrenar juntos, tu estas sola y yo estoy solo"

"Lo noté" responde Anya, sin detener su andar o mirarlo, pero el chico es persistente, y comienza a caminar hacia atrás para poder verla.

"Oh vamos, será divertido" promete. Anya gruñe y gira a la derecha, pero el continúa siguiéndola.

Durante todo el día...

El habla y habla... y habla.

Anya nunca a escuchado a alguien hablar tanto en toda su vida. No importa cuántas veces Anya lo ignore, el siempre regresa.

Al final, terminó sentando junto a un árbol muerto mientras afilaba su espada... y continuaba hablando.

El se presenta como Finn, y cuando el continúa preguntando un ay otra vez su nombre, Anya grita su propio nombre en un intento por callar al chico estúpido.

Pero el simplemente sonríe más amplio y continúa hablando.

Finn es un explorador, el más joven de su pueblo hasta ahora. Y cuando lo dice, sus ojos brillan con orgullo y su pecho se infla en arrogancia.

Su pueblo está al norte de Polis. El dice que menudo viaja a la capital junto a otros exploradores para entregar informes de sus avistamientos. Menciona lo aburrido que resulta Plis ahora. Describiendo la gran torre de _Heda_ como si se tratara de una simple tienda.

"También e visto algunos Nightblood" Menciona con indiferencia y Anya regaña y maldice a su propio cuerpo, cuando este se tensa ante la mención de los Nightblood y detiene sus movimientos en el aire. "Oh? Tu también eres un aficionado a ellos?" Pregunta Finn.

El chico cruza los tobillos frente a él, extendiendo su cuerpo a lo largo del musgo, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirar al cielo de una forma tan relajada que resulta extraño.

"Ellos no son tan interesantes, sabes? No me malinterpretes, ellos son importantes" Se apresura a explicar cuando ve algo en Anya que ella misma desconoce. "Pero los e visto con tanta frecuencia que en algún momento termine olvidando que ellos son los que portaran el espíritu un día y ahora, son solo niños ante mis ojos"

Anya muerde la lengua, apretando tan fuerte sus labios para evitar preguntar por uno en particular. Ella no quiere tener una conversación con Finn, porque solo estaría alentándolo a continuar hablando y dar una señal equivocada de querer mantener una conversación con el.

Y grita en su mente y aprieta los dientes y aun así, su voz escapa sin su consentimiento.

"...Has visto a la hija de _Heda?"_ Su voz si se puede llamar de tal manera, a salido tensa y en un gruñido, pero Finn no tiene problemas para escucharla.

"Si" dice con tanta normalidad, halanceando los tobillos de izquierda a derecha para meser su cuerpo. "Su nombre es Klark" continua, mirando al cielo. Ajeno a las reacciones involuntarias de Anya.

El estómago de Anya se retuerce al escuchar aquel chicho pronunciar su nombre de una forma tan natural y familiar. Y a pesar de que una parte de Anya no quiere continuar escuchando a ese niño hablar de Klark, hay otra que lo anhela.

Pero para alivio y disgusto de Anya, Finn no dice más.

El continúa hablando de sí mismo.

Finn menciona que tiene dos hermanos menores, cuenta que a echo una promesa de regresar a casa con una espalda marcada con las vidas de aquellos que tomó. La forma en que lo dice es tan entusiasmada, pero la tristeza e incomodidad que nubla sus ojos, cuentan una historia completamente diferente.

"Soy un explorador no soy un guerrero" Admite una hora más tarde, su voz es tranquila, ocultando aquellos bordes rotos que rozan la tristeza "Se cómo luchar, pero un explorador no debe ser notado, matar a alguien seria sospechoso, es por eso que tomamos el camino de ocultarnos y escapar, he sido perseguido, pero nunca atrapado" El, la mira y sonríe "Tal vez pienses que soy un cobarde."

Y es exactamente lo que Anya piensa y la forma en la cual Finn aparta la mirada de Anya, es un indicio de que lo sabe.

"Nunca he matado a nadie" Admite en un susurro, dibujando patrones absurdos en el suelo, hay algo en el que es tan parecido a Klark, los destellos de tristeza que se ocultan en sus ojos, la forma en la cual sus sonrisas se tambalean cuando sus pensamientos son demasiado profundos.

Fin extiende los brazos sobre la cabeza, chasqueando los huesos de la espalda mientras gemía de placer. "Cuando la guerra termine, tu y yo tenemos que ir de cacería por unos cuantos días!" El chico se levanta ofreciendo una mano a Anya "Tenemos que alejarnos de toda esta mierda y simplemente disfrutar la vida, ¿sabes? ¡Un descanso muy merecido!"

Anya abofetea la mano ofrecida, ignorando la risa infantil de Finn mientras ella se levanta sin su ayuda.

"Yo soy un muy buen rastreador"

….

Finn se a convertido en su sombra.

Molesto y hablador.

Anya accedió a entrenar con el porque es la única forma de golpearlo para sacar su frustración sin que parezca demasiado sospechoso para otros guerreros. Y ella sabe que Finn finalmente se dio cuenta, porque el sigue lanzando miradas sucias en su dirección.

Se necesita un total de tres días para que Finn caliente su corazón.

Es menos molesto ahora, pero sigue siendo un idiota. Actúa como un niño a pesar de ser dieciocho años. Anya se burla de el, porque en la mayoría de sus encuentros, ella a salido victoriosa.

"Simplemente no deseo hacerte daño, sabes? No es apropiado que un caballero lastime a una dama, aún no han muerto los hombres del antiguo mundo" Y el ofrece una reverencia profunda y burlona, estallando en risa y esquivar una patada mortal por parte de Anya, porque ella no es una dama, ella es una guerrera!

Finn se convirtió en el hermano no que nunca tuvo. Y ella está segura que Finn la a tomado bajo su ala como a una de sus hermanos menores.

Es agradable tener a alguien que este constante hablando para distraerte de tus propios pensamientos. Pero ella nunca lo admitirá en voz alta.

….

El cielo es oscuro cuando se despierta. Frente a ella Indra está poniendo sus botas con rapidez mientras murmura y gruñe para si misma. Anya se viste de inmediato, atando la espada a su cintura y ajustarla un par de veces para asegurarse de no perderla en el camino.

Al salir de la tienda, se sorprende al ver que el campamento temporal a sido desmantelado y solo queda atrás, rastros de pequeños fuegos extintos.

Los mares de guerreros hablan en voz alta, caminando de un lado a otro mientras montan sus caballos y suben a los carruajes para iniciar el viaje a la batalla. El comandante se abre paso entre los cuerpos corpulentos, dirigiéndose a su caballo y montar sobre su silla.

"Hoy es un gran día para morir" Anya salta en su piel, gruñendo en voz alta y chocar su puño en el brazo de Finn cuando se acerca demasiado sigiloso detrás de ella. "Siempre tan agresiva" murmura, sobando su brazo punzante y dolorido. El se aleja, por un momento se pierde de vista entre los otros guerreros y un segundo mas tarde, aparece montando sobre un caballo negro.

El se ajusta en la silla, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para pasar las próximas horas de camino. Anya se apresura a estar al lado de Indra, montando junto a ella como un segundo.

Su aliento escapa ligeramente tembloroso de entre sus labios, el sudor frio corre por su espalda y la punta de sus dedos son tan fríos a pesar del calor.

La adrenalina corre por sus venas, bombeando el corazón más rápido. Y ella no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente, porque siente las mejillas hormigueando y su garganta emite este sonido entre una sonrisa ahogada y un gemido emocionado.

Este último atrae la atención de Indra.

La mujer la mira con detenida atención, su luz siendo la luna sobre sus cabezas.

"Tu alegría parece no poder ser contenida" Anya asiente, inclinando la barbilla l pecho porque es cierto y es extraño que se siente feliz de ir a un campo de guerra donde cientos de hombres y mujeres morirán. Pero ella no puede evitarlo.

Indra frunce el ceño y asiente, mirando lentamente al frente.

"Es el espíritu del guerrero" Menciona" Todos nosotros tenemos uno durmiendo dentro de nuestro ser, uno similar al espíritu de _Heda."_ Los labios de Indra se dibujan en una línea delgada, "Algunos espíritus nunca despiertan, y son ocultos en los cuerpos de los cobardes, el tuyo" Indra la mira y sonríe, es extraño ver a Indra sonreír, sus labios se separan para mostrar sus blancos dientes y sus ojos toman un brillo que es extrañamente dulce. "Parece que finalmente a despertado."

Anya sonríe, y cuando mira alrededor, ve a otros sonriendo tan amplio como ella.

Anya mira en dirección a _Heda._ El hombre mantiene la mirada clavada al norte observando más allá de los incontables árboles, su mirada únicamente donde se encuentra Polis.

Anya reconoce aquella mirada. Es la misma que tenía ese hombre cuando sostenía a su hija pequeña, la misa mirada rota y anhelante.

La mirada de un padre temeroso de perder a su hija.

 **Bien aquí estoy de regreso, lamento tanto el retraso, pero tantas cosas han estado sucediendo en mi vida. Se que probablemente a escuchado esas mismas líneas innumerables veces, pero no se de que otra manera decirlo.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo, nuevamente lamento el retraso, estaré tomando el control de la historia y actualizar con mas frecuencia para que se mantenga alerta. En algunas ocasiones actualizare dos capítulos así que, no se pierda de vista.**

 **Usted puede dejar un comentario si tiena alguna pregunta, yo respondere en el siguiente capitulo. Es bueno saber que alguien le gusta esto.**

 **Mantenerse asalvo.**


End file.
